Say Something
by God's Band Geek
Summary: These are some one shots that came to mind when Anna talked about Elsa wearing the gloves all the time. She must have seen her sister around the castle to know she always wore the the gloves right? It's going to end happy I swear!
1. I'm giving up on you

**Disclaimer: Frozen and all it's property belong to Disney.**

**So, hello. I just finished my story "Not Another Frozen Clichè" and felt very empty inside... Then I remember I had started this story a few days ago and felt compelled to polish it a little. This will be another multi-chapter fic, and it will be updated daily. Throw your feelings out the window now.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry my lady." The balding man beside her sighed with grief.

"Has anyone told Elsa yet?" A broken voice spoke. Each word delicate and precious.

"Yes, my lady."

"What happens now then?"

"Well, since Elsa is eighteen she is eligible for the throne now, but only as princess. When she comes of age then she will be crowned queen."

"And what happens to me? What if Elsa can't do this. I'm sure she can. She's perfect after all right." She didn't really ask.

"You remain a princess still."

She felt satisfied for the time being with his answers. He wasn't that well read on the subject as an adviser was. She stayed silent, her eyes boring into her parent's faces. Their pale, blank, cold faces.

"Is there anything I can do for you my lady?" The servant finally, quietly piped up.

"Yes, yes there is." Anna felt her throat tighten, and her eyes began to itch. Her hands clenched tight into fists. She didn't dare close her eyes though. "Tell me they're just asleep. _Please_, tell me they're just asleep." Her whole body quivered and quaked and she fell down to her knees, her head still up, her eyes never closing, never leaving them.

Again the servant sighed and finally found the strength inside to lift his eyes and set them upon the dead king and queen; his dead king and queen.

"They will awake in your sweetest dreams. You _will_ see them again Anna."

"Thank you. You can leave me. I need nothing right now."

"Yes, my lady." He was very careful to not say the title majesty, lest he would begin to cry as well. His majesties were dead.

* * *

*Knock knock*

"Princess Elsa? Are you decent?" A tall, wiry woman asked through Elsa's door. Her voice low and deep, it had a heavy weight to it.

"Yes Gerda. I'm coming, don't come in." Elsa said with a quick voice.

"I have news of-" Her voice broke for a moment as the lump in her throat grew larger by the second. "Of your parents, my lady."

The door opened, but only enough so that Elsa could poke her head out; a lovely smile on her face. She was too busy worrying about the ice she accidentally shot off in her room to hear the grave tone the servant's voice carried.

"Are they back?" She asked excitedly. Then a tear rolled down Gerda's cheek, and Elsa's smile vanished. "Well... Where are they?"

"They are here- M... M-" Her voice quit. She couldn't face the princess, she looked just like her mother, save for the hair color. Her body shuddered as she turned around, a hand to her mouth to keep her sobs inside for a little while longer. She had to be composed. She was cracked. She couldn't do this.

"Gerda..." Elsa's voice turned hard, serious. "Where are my parents." She opened her door wider so she could step through. "Answer me. Now." She demanded. The temperature dropping swiftly.

"T-the West cor-corridor." Gerda wiped at her face with her handkerchief and stood up from her hunched over position. She rubbed her arms to warm them. It was very cold in the hallway all of a sudden.

"Where is Anna." Elsa asked, her voice a little more soft, but still very hard.

Gerda turned around, but couldn't look Elsa in the eye. "She's with their remains. I only took so long to get here because I was thinking of how to tell you that Arendelle now looks to you as ruler. You are old enough to rule, with supervision. I am so sorry my dear."

Elsa was frozen. She felt helpless, hopeless, and yet she felt nothing at all; she was entirely numb from head to foot.

"Princess?" Gerda asked, her eyes lifting to see Elsa's face. Her skin white as a sheet, her lips ajar in a inaudible gasp. Gerda raised a hand to place on Elsa's shoulder in an act to comfort her, but Elsa slinked away from her hand, and backed into her room again.

"Thank you Gerda. You may leave now." And with that Elsa shut her door. Gerda wanted to argue something, offer to take her to her parents, do something that will make everything alright, but in the end all she did was solemnly walk away.

Elsa walked over to her window. She didn't look out but rather spun on her heel and sunk down on the cushioned sill below it. Her bones felt like liquid, her tears froze on her face, her brain spun inside its cage.

* * *

"My lady? Why don't you go to bed now. You can come back in the morning." A thick woman asked cautiously.

"As long as I can come back first thing." Anna replied, no expression in her voice.

"Of course dear. Now, come along." She stepped behind Anna and placed her hands around Anna's arms as Anna rose up. The servant kept an arm around the young girl as she led them out of the room.

"I want to see Elsa."

"She's most likely asleep my-"

"Helga, I want to see her."

"Shall I leave you then?" She asked, her feelings not hurt. After all, she'd been around to raise three princesses. She was used to being ordered around by foolish girls who couldn't control their emotions like she could.

"Yes. Please. Thank you Helga."

"Good night then princess." And so Helga removed her arm, curtsied, and walked away.

"Good night." Anna walked on. It took a while to finally reach Elsa's door. It wasn't that far from her own room, but it was an eternity away from the West Corridor. But, when she finally reached it she just kept walking. She headed straight then turned right and kept going on a little ways until she was at her room. The door was already open, she didn't close it when she was told the news.

_'I'm not sleeping here tonight. I'm getting a blanket and I'm sleeping with Elsa tonight. I can't be alone. She can't be alone. We can't be alone.'_

She walked over to her rocking chair in her room and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of it and yanked it off slowly, like it would hurt it. Then she wrapped it around her shoulders like a cloak and sadly started to walk back to Elsa's room.

When she got there she just stood there. 'She won't answer if I knock. Don't knock. Say something. Say what? Say anything... Say anything.' Silence consumed her.

The door creaked open softly. Anna didn't stir, she kept her eyes glued in front of her, never widening, never shrinking, never glistening with curiosity.

* * *

Elsa gasped at the sight of her sister. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't shut the door. Her heart thumped hard at her rib cage.

"I was going to go see mother and father..." She started, not really thinking, but just letting herself speak to break the wall between them. She got no response from Anna. "I figured everyone was asleep by now." Elsa clasped her gloved hands together in front of her and cast her eyes down.

"I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight." Anna finally said.

"Were you going to stay by them? I see you have a blanket." Elsa awkwardly observed in hope to keep conversation.

"I was going to sleep here. With you."

Elsa's tongue wrestled for a simple word that was being strangled in her throat. "Oh." That was it, that was all she could say.

"I can just stay out here. I was planning to anyways. You can go visit them if you want. I'll be right here."

"Okay..."

Anna stepped aside to get out of Elsa's way, and after a pause Elsa decided to go ahead and step out and closed her door. "You shouldn't sleep out here Anna. Come, I'll walk you to your room."

"You still remember where it is." Anna asked coolly not moving to follow, and a chill crept up Elsa's spine from Anna's words.

"Yes. Come along now." She managed to push out of her lungs. She gestured towards down the hall for them to walk, but Anna stayed put, her face deepening in color in the dim light of the moon.

"No!" Anna's face became lively and her tongue became sharp. "I'm not going to sleep there. I'm going to sleep with you whether you like it or not. Our parents are dead Elsa. Don't make me be alone."

"Anna don't be difficult."

"And you don't be mean! Why? Why can't I sleep with you tonight?!"

Elsa's fingertips began to freeze and the material around them stiffened; fear striking every chord in her nervous system.

"Anna, you are fifteen. The time for sleepovers is over."

"But I'm your little sister!"

"Anna, you're going to wake everyone up. Lower your voice." She brittly demanded as she heard people stirring behind the walls nearby.

"NO! Give me a reason! Give me a good reason first!" Anna continued to screech.

"Anna enough!" Elsa grabbed Anna's wrists and brought them together to close her off and Anna struggled to get out of her grasp, her blanket falling off, and her skin erupting in goosebumps from the cold.

Anna became tired of fighting Elsa's freezing, gloved, rock hard hands and surrendered. Elsa didn't let go. Anna went slack from sheer exhaustion. She was mentally and emotionally drained from her parent's lackluster arrival. She never realised just how tired she was and fell to her knees, Elsa falling with her, still holding on to her wrists, relishing in the sensation of touch, even if it was forceful and overbearing and being muffled by her gloves.

"Anna?" She spoke quietly and carefully, as if her words would crack her sister's bones.

"Don't make me be alone Elsa. Ten years is a long time for a little girl. The world's too big right now. It's so big and I'm so little."

"I'm sorry Anna. I'm so sorry... I'm doing my best." Her grip loosened and Anna's hands fell away as she fell forward into Elsa's lap. Shock and uncertainty painted Elsa's face bright in the dim hallway. Anna just layed there, and after a little while she succumbed to the night and fell asleep on her sister's lap in the middle of the hallway.

Elsa didn't know what to do. She stared down at the precious red head, her legs beginning to fall asleep from sitting on top of them, but she didn't dare move in fear of disturbing her little sister. After a while she bent forward as much as she could and reached for the fallen blanket and dragged it over and covered Anna's body as best and lightly as she could. Then she finally couldn't stand the pain in her legs anymore and began to reposition herself and Anna stirred slightly. She lifted away from Elsa's lap, and Elsa crawled over to the wall next to her door and Anna followed close, so Elsa couldn't get away. Elsa sat cross legged in her dress, disregarding any rules of handling herself lady like and Anna brought it upon herself to wriggle into Elsa's lap and rest her head against Elsa's neck making Elsa freeze as Anna's warmth penetrated through her cold skin, burning it slightly.

Anna sighed out, but never said another word and soon fell asleep again. Elsa re-blanketed Anna, not wanting to take any of it for herself and then thought of combing through Anna's hair with her gloved fingers but she wanted desperately to take it off and discover if Anna's hair was really as soft as it felt against her chin. But fear spread from her fingertips and shot up through her whole arm, and she abandoned the thought.

She kept her eyes locked on the opposite wall in front of her. She didn't know when she fell asleep.


	2. We say goodbye in the pouring rain

Three weeks have passed since the sisters fell asleep in the hallway. Anna didn't return to see her parents in the morning. Elsa had promised she would finally eat with her at breakfast. That morning, while the girls had a very awkward and strained meal their parent's body's were being prepared for burial. The girls tried to avoid the subject as much as possible.

Anna never saw much of Elsa after that morning. She attended the funeral two days later alone. She stood to the side to leave a space for Elsa to stand in between the graves, but she never showed. People asked her where Elsa was afterwards, and Anna didn't know how to answer so she just told them the truth. "I'm not sure."

Elsa was there.

She wore a dark shawl to cover her dress and a black, hooded cloak to cover her head. She painted her face to look like an old woman and made sure to not look anyone in the face. She stayed in the middle of the assembly of mourners and kept her sad gaze on Anna. Her heart beat loudly with anxiety of being recognized, and it took all her strength, all her might to keep the ice at bay behind her skin. The cold rain only making the ice inside her feel more comfortable to escape her pores and freeze her clothes.

"Don't feel. Don't feel." She muttered under her breath.

As soon as the people in front of her began to turn and leave Elsa left too. She never looked back, she was too afraid.

She sneaked back into the castle unseen and ran in a dead sprint for her room. When she closed her door, she did so gently so to not bring attention to it and ripped off her disguise. She examined the ice growing all around the walls and floor, but ultimately forced herself to float over to her vanity and wetted a rag to wipe away her painted wrinkles. She set the rag down and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked dull and cloudy, her skin had a gray look to it, there were bags under her eyelids. She hadn't been sleeping well at all lately with the pressures dropped on her shoulders.

*Knock knock knock* So simple, she thought it must have been a servant, and she rose to to cross over the floor and retrieve whomever was at her door.

"Elsa? Please I know you're in there." She froze, her gloved hand resting on the door knob.

"People have been asking where you've been."

_'No one recognized me?'_ She thought and looked over at the dirty rag on her vanity table and Anna continued speaking and Elsa looked back at the door, her hand still on the knob.

"Just let me in." Anna pleaded and emotionally kicked the legs from under Elsa down her big sister sunk in grief and sat against her door, bringing her knees close. She felt another body slide down the door. "Do you wanna be a snowman?" Elsa closed her eyes and bowed her head whimpering.

"Y-yes." The word shouldered it's way out from the bottom of her diaphragm, coming out strangled, but it came out nonetheless.

Anna heard it, heard how fragile it sounded and her heart fall down into her stomach. The answer rang in her ears softly and she let it rest there. She didn't push Elsa. She didn't do anything but sit there in the reticence until Gerda came to call upon the girls for supper.


	3. And I break down as you walk away

"You're highness, Georg needs to meet with you in his office immediately." A voice behind her door broke through Elsa's dream. She couldn't remember what was happening.

"I'm coming." She spoke half awake. She pulled away her blankets and got out of bed then stumbled over to the foot of it and grabbed her night robe and slipped it on then pulled her hair out from under and and let it lay uncombed and unplaited behind her. When she realised that she actually felt her silky hair, she crossed over to her vanity and grabbed her gloves and pulled them on as she went and opened her door to find the balding Wilbur, still fully dressed. Elsa forgot sometimes that the staff wasn't only for the royal family, but for everyone else.

"I'm so sorry to have to bother you this early in the morning, but we have received quite an urgent message."

"From whom?" She asked trying to keep up with the somewhat frantic man.

"I think it best for the chief of court to explain everything." And with that they didn't speak another word. They past by Anna's room on the way, the door was closed and Elsa realised she forgot to shut her's, but she didn't want to lose track of Wilbur, even though she already knew where Georg's office was.

Eventually they finally came to the open office of Georg, the Chief of Court, and when they entered he stopped his pacing, and looked up to see their sweaty faces from running all the way here. His tall, lean body looking disheveled with panic, a little gray protruding between the dark blonde of his full head of hair.

"Elsa!" Anna called out from a seat in front of the giant wooden desk and leaped up to go over the her sister, she too looking panicked, but adorable in only her night gown. The royal advisors were there in a huddle talking, then looked up at the presence of the eldest princess, but then looked backed and continued discussing something that they deemed more important.

"What are you doing here? What's happened?" Elsa asked hurriedly, moving forward and away from Anna's arms, trying to even her breath at the same time.

"This!" Georg called out with a piece of paper clutched in his hand raised in the air. "It's an outrage! The kingdom of Flornes is threatening war because your parents never showed up. They are barbarians! Thinking nothing ill of a ship never arriving at their docks. They think we've ignored them!"

"Wait. Slow down." Elsa demanded strongly, not understanding fully what's happening as sleep still danced on her brain. Anna wanted to hang on to her sister as fear ate a hole in her heart, but she knew better after Elsa's clear attempts to steer away from her reach. She caught sight of Elsa's white gloves and thought it strange for her to be wearing them now and wondered if Elsa's hands were just cold or something.

"The reason your parents left was to settle a dispute personally in the kingdom of Flornes, way north of us. The sea was faster than land and they had promised war if we did not appease them quickly for "cheating" them."

"I knew why my parents left Georg. What did we cheat them of though? They never told me that much?"

"They didn't even tell me the truth." Anna whispered dejectedly, but no one noticed.

"They say we skimped on our shipment of timber by two hundred logs, and they immediately felt war was necessary."

"For some missing wood? We wouldn't do that!" Elsa argued.

"That's why they went in person, to show that we stand by our word, and now it's nothing but mud to them."

"What's going to happen?" Anna asked, her voice tiny like a child's. She knew she didn't really belong there. She was more afraid than angry. If only she knew just how much more afraid than angry everyone else was in the room as well.

"If I may?" An old man from the huddle raised a hand when he asked. "Obviously, word needs to be sent to them of our majesties demise, I propose we send it by horse this time."

"I think I should be the one to give it to them." Georg added on.

"Very well."

"Has an investigation been started to see if there is any weight to their tale that we are holding back timber?" Elsa interjected, still concerned that maybe something did happen by mistake and they were at fault with a very rightly annoyed country.

"Yes, and there is no such report of a shortage on any cargo ship. There are even reports from them that the shipments are correct every time it is delivered. The king is only causing trouble and saying that his staff are ignorant and can't count correctly and we sent them too little." Georg said reading from the letter in his hand. "This man doesn't deserve to rule a pen, let alone a kingdom. There are many errors in his grammar that make it hard to understand what he is trying to convey. That just goes to show how bold he is, not letting a scribe pen his complaints."

"Have you alerted the royal army yet? I want them to prepare, but not take any action until this "king" has officially sentenced himself to his own death by waging war." Anna's eyes widened in terror and awe at her sister's tone of voice. She has never heard anyone speak so heatedly, and it felt extremely peculiar and out of place coming out of her quiet, reserved sister's mouth. The room was slowly but noticeably dropping in temperature, but they thought it must be the cool night air coming in from the open door.

It made everyone but Georg notice. He was used to heated discussion on topics like this. Even if Elsa was an enraged eighteen year old girl, she was in command, but he got the final say, and he respected her level head in this. Demanding preparations, but not letting the cat out of the bag. It was tacitly accepted that no word of this was to leave this room. The kind people of Arendelle were not to know of this. They were still busy grieving over their lost king and queen.

"Yes, I considered waking you this early first before I told you. I'm sorry to have kept it from you a second longer."

"At least I know now. This country is not going to war over a few trees." Elsa's gloves were frozen solid as she found out when she tried to unclench her fists she had made.

"I will begin my preparations now my lady. I vow I will return. You may both return to bed. I will handle everything from here, and call on you only if it is necessary." He directed the last portion of his sentence to Elsa alone, but made it sound like he meant Anna as well to make her feel included. She didn't want to be, but it was nice to not be ignored in a matter as important as this. There's not a lot of room for fifteen year old princesses in war.

He bowed and Wilbur went up behind Elsa and Anna and attempted to guide them out of the room. Elsa spun on her heel, her fists still frozen, and marched out before anyone could utter a word.

"My lady!" Wilbur exclaimed after her, but she was well down the hall. "Princess!" He called out the racing red head too as she went after her sister.

"Females. I'll never understand them." The old man who spoke earlier remarked to Wilbur.

* * *

"Elsa stop! Talk to me!" Anna begged, still chasing after her sister.

"Talk about what Anna!" Elsa snapped back, ignoring the fact that people were trying to sleep as they were running and shouting down the halls.

"About what you said in there! What was that? Who was that?!"

"It was me Anna. I am going to be queen one day, father taught me how to be strong. I will not be known as coward who can't take care of her people."

"But no one's saying that!" Anna argued.

"I'm not going to give them the chance. Go to bed Anna." Elsa demanded bitterly. She could feel the tips of her toes begin to freeze, she didn't know if she could keep it in. No, wait, she _knew_ she couldn't.

"No! Not until you talk to me!" She ordered audaciously.

"**NOT NOW**!" Elsa spun around and screamed at her sister, fed up with her hounding. The ice shot from her feet. Her heart stopped mid beat. Her breath was frozen half way up her throat. Anna was too busy falling to the ground, bawling to hard to notice.

"Then when?" Anna howled in between huge gulping breaths. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug, and mostly to hold herself together as she fell apart.

Elsa knew she couldn't just leave. She wanted to just leave. Nothing had ever sounded so sweet than the suggestion her mind made to just strand the lamenting girl in the very dim hallway. She'd never notice. She's crying too hard. Who knows how long she'll cry?

"I don't... I don't..." Elsa stampered, her feet unconsciously moving forward, her heart beating again, threatening to bust through it's cage.

"You don't what" Anna asked, her voice soaked, but she was beginning to calm down a little. "Care about me? I already knew that."

"Don't you _**dare**_ ever say that again!" Elsa barked. "You have **no** idea how much I care about you."

"Then why won't you see me? Why don't we talk anymore! We're sisters dammit!"

"Anna!" Elsa gasped loudly in horror, and almost choked on her own spit. "Watch your mouth!"

"Oh who cares!" She threw her arms in the air dramatically.

"You are a princess Anna! At least try to sound like one."

"Well Helga is a royal servant and she curses all the time and no one gets on to her!"

"In _what_ world is that a good enough excuse for you to curse Anna?" Elsa's voice had softened considerably with disbelief.

"What ever it takes to keep you talking. _That_ world. I want to live there."

Elsa sighed heavily. She was now right in front of Anna, and Anna was looking up at her with her brows furrowed in anger.

"Me too." Elsa said her knees feeling weak.

"You scared me back there you know that? With what you said." Anna's voice still wobbly. She began to wipe her face dry with her hands, then used the hem of her night gown when her hands weren't drying fast enough.

"I'm sorry. I was just mad, and I'm really tired." She looked back over her shoulder behind her and saw how much further she had to go and she frowned as she turned her head back around. She lifted a gloved hand and rubbed behind her neck for something to do. It wasn't frozen anymore. She looked behind her again and strained in the dark to see if her ice was still there. She couldn't see anything shine or reflect off the ground so she safely assumed it was gone.

"Come on. We shouldn't stay here." She began to pull her hand away and hesitated as she thought, then decided to extend it out for Anna to take.

Anna's eyes sparkled brighter than candles sparingly strewn on the walls, and she hastily grabbed Elsa's hand and yanked herself up and threw herself at her big sister impetuously, enveloping her lithe arms around her lovingly.

"Do you really love me?" She asked in her sister's ear.

After Elsa got over the initial shock she dared to move her arms and wrap them very very lightly around her sister.

"Even when it doesn't feel like it. Hopefully, one day you'll understand."

"Why can't I understand now?"

"Because." Elsa sighed thickly. "_I've_ got to try and understand why first."

"Oh." Anna replied, then a loud, long yawn heaved through her body.

"For the _third_ time already, let's get you to bed."

"Okay." Both of them finally smiled. Anna lifted away and tried to grab Elsa's hand, but Elsa had already stepped away so that she couldn't. Anna pouted, but began moving forward anyways and Elsa followed. After a little the guilt of not letting Anna hold her hand gnawed at her enough and she felt her heart pressure her to at least place her gloved hand behind Anna's shoulder to show she cared and that she was still there beside her. Anna turned her face to look at her sister and could barely make out the faint smile on her lips.


	4. I'll be seeing you

**Thank you for continuing, here is your reward. This one is a lot happier than the others! :) I'm sorry to all those in the Netherlands that read this if it's not correct. It's 2:50 in the morning and I've been writing since 9 last night. I'm too tired to ask anyone with real knowledge. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Mijn naam is Anna. Blij uh te ontmoeten." (My name is Anna. Pleased to meet you.)

"Nee, nee, _U_, niet _uh_." (No, no, u, not uh.) The short, wide, old man crossly corrected.

"Oh! This isn't going anywhere anytime soon! Can we please stop for today?"

"Ask me in Dutch, and I'll consider it."

"Ughhhhhh!" Anna huffed in frustration slamming her head down.

"What did I just say?"

"Okay hang on." She supported her head with her hands, half her body slouched on top of the table, her brain smoking as the gears shifted into maximum overdrive, thinking of the right words.

"Kunnen we stoppen voor vandaag?" (Can we stop for today?)

"I don't know. Can _we_?"

_'Váli, strike this old man in his sleep.'_ She prayed with narrowed eyes.

"Mogen _we_?" (May we?)

"Yes. But!" He said slamming his book shut loudly, cutting Anna's mental victory dance short with an audible yelp. "I still expect you to have improved by Monday. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Oskar." Anna moaned. The professor rose out of his seat as Anna did and he bowed and she curtsied and he promptly quitted the room, feeling that Anna was most likely making an obscene gesture behind him. She was of course. She stuck out her tongue then mocked his corrections of her with her hands and a crude impression of his voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Wh-!" Anna had gotten a little too carried away with herself and looked up to the doorway at a very confused looking Elsa standing by the door who was crossing her hands in front of her. Today she was wearing short white gloves to compliment the three quarter length sleeved dress she wore for the day's sunny, balmy temperature that swirled in through a few open windows in the library.

"Oh! I was uh... Just..." Anna stampered out, trying to find a good reason for mocking her tutor.

"Rough lesson?"

"Yeah." She simply sighed facing the reality.

"Hey, Dutch was a little hard for me too."

"Really?" Anna asked incredulously, just in complete disbelief.

"Of course! It's so different from our own tongue. I'm so grateful we don't deal with the Netherlands a whole lot."

"And Oskar is just a big nut. He never just let's me try! He has to immediately catch me at every tiny mistake. It's so annoying." She whined and crossed her arms in anger, making her shoulders rise.

"You'll get there. Ik heb vertrouwen."

"What?" Anna asked, her shoulders fell and her brow raised in incomprehension.

Elsa laughed a little despite herself bringing a gloved hand to her mouth to try and conceal herself. "I have faith." She answered warmly.

"Oh." A little blush began to blossom under Anna's freckled cheeks. "Thanks... I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been very busy lately. I was looking for you though." Anna's eyes brightened ten shades of blue. "Georg has returned. He's made peace with Flornes and everything is going to be okay. I just wanted to tell you myself. You don't need to worry about anything."

Her heart fluttered with the good news, but her mind flipped over, distraught at the fact that Georg was able to make it home, but not her parents. "That's very good to hear." Anna said forcing a smile.

She now remembered that Elsa's voice had a tinge of envy when she she he'd returned. They both felt terrified that he wouldn't make it back. Either something would happen on the way, or the king would behead him for the fun of it.

"Well, I better get back to work." Elsa said sadly and began to turn around to leave when Anna quickly stopped her mid stride with her spirited question, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Elsa turned her torso back to at least look at her sister before she gave her customary answer. "We'll see." Then she gave her little sister a tiny, wistful smile and left, leaving her lie in the air to stain.

"Okay then." Anna tried to sound as chipper and excited as she could, but both of them knew Elsa wasn't coming down for dinner.


	5. You'll be okay

**I make another reference to the outtake song "We Know Better" because I love it to death, and I wish it could've been incorporated into the movie. Go listen to it on YouTube! It's the cutest thing. Okay now enjoy. :)**

* * *

As much as Elsa loved the warmth of summer, she hated it, and as much as Elsa felt whole during the winter, she hated it just as much as summer. The heat made it hard to wear the gloves all the time, but the cold made the ice inside her excited, which made those two seasons her least favorite because it was hard to hold it all in when she was pushed to her limit over and over with her royal duties. When her parents were alive, they helped each other. Elsa had no one. Well, she had Anna, but she didn't have Anna. She had to keep away from her.

Most of the staff that survived the cut eleven years ago were aware of Elsa's condition. Those who were spared were spared for a reason; they were locked diaries hidden away in dragon tombs. They kept secrets, and they kept them after death.

There was just no way to keep them hidden from them like her father planned. You can't explain an icy water closet when it was 90 degrees outside logically.

Elsa loved the fall. It wasn't freezing, and it wasn't steaming. It was cool, and crisp and took her senses captive every year. The smells of fireplaces warmed her spirit as she remembered spending hard, restless nights by them when she was little with her mother. During the fall, the ice inside her didn't know what to do, and she could control it a whole lot easier.

But, it was summer, and Elsa's chest was tightening. Her breath became labored. And her pupils dilated with fear. The men around her shouted as they argued over why they thought the gates should open for a summer festival, to boost morale after the king and queen's death. Elsa kept strongly objecting, only arguing that her father wanted to keep the gates closed. They kept asking why, but she couldn't give them a good enough reason and so they'd go on verbal rampages.

Elsa finally gathered the strength to stand and excuse herself and dashed to the door without waiting for anyone's approval. They all rose as she did and a few tried to object, but the older of the two royal guards standing at the door of the meeting room knew that pained look on her face and opened the door for her and followed her out, giving his partner a look to make it known that the meeting was to be paused. No one was to bother the princess. His partner nodded and took control of the grown men whining like children.

"Would you like to go outside my lady? Breathe something fresh?" The guard suggested as they walked down the hallway and when Elsa didn't answer, he added, "Besides their attitudes?"

That got Elsa's attention and she was so anxious that she laughed at his joke, but she still held herself tightly around her middle. Her whole body was shaking.

"It'll be good for you." He pushed on.

"Okay then." She gave in her voice shaking just as bad as her body.

They walked on a little ways then turned right and went up a hallway that led to another corridor that had big wooden doors the opened into a little, grassy courtyard.

"I'll stay here by the door. You take your time, and don't worry about them." The guard said.

"Thank you." Elsa responded and walked out into the sun.

As she walked away from the castle she looked down at her gloved hands and admired the floral pattern sewn on them, but then pulled them off with a big exhale, letting go of her fear. There was nothing here she could hurt or damage. She held them both in her left hand and raised her right hand to the sky and felt the light breeze tickle her sweaty palm. It felt refreshing to feel something so delicate with her hands.

A fit of laughter rang clear across the air, pulling Elsa's concentration to look to the right and see a gleeful Anna cartwheeling over. Elsa smiled and slipped on her gloves, not feeling all that sad that her zen moment was cut abruptly short by a bumbling girl laughing as warm as the sun.

Anna just kept on going not being able to see anything in way exactly, and Elsa had to jump back to not get hit, but in the end Anna lost her momentum and fell over, bringing Elsa down with her.

"Oh I'm so so- Elsa!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck as she laid on top of her.

"Can't. Breathe." Elsa barely squeezed out from Anna cutting off her air with her hug.

"Oh!" Anna pushed herself up and grabbed her sister's glove covered hands then Anna squatted up while pulling Elsa up too. "I haven't seen you in months!" Anna scolded sadly, still clinging to Elsa's hands, and the heat from them made her hands sweat, but Anna didn't care. She wondered why she was wearing them out in this heat while she scanned her sister's eyes for an answer and realized something different all together. "Wait. Are you taller than me now? Oh my goodness you are!"

Elsa tugged and tried to take her hands back, but Anna was trying to make her sister talk to her. She wouldn't let go until she did.

"Maybe you're just getting shorter." Elsa jeered lightheartedly, all the stress from a minute ago gone at the sight of her lively sister. It was enough for Anna and she let go, and Elsa quickly laced her fingers together and rested her hands in front of herself.

"Na-uh! You definitely got taller! No fair!"

"How is that not fair? I'm older by three years! Of course there's going to be the strong chance that I'll be taller than you someday!" She reasoned with a grin, and Anna just pouted, but her heart was soaring with this tense free conversation. They hadn't spoken this close since they were separated.

"I guess that's what they mean by big sister's then." Anna finally smiled again and the ice inside Elsa felt strangled with confliction. Her brain was shrieking in terror, while her heart was peace.

_'You can't stay here with her, you might end up hurting her!'_

_'Calm down, you're just stressed out from those neanderthals.'_

_'Yeah, the neanderthals you need to go back to.'_

Elsa's smiled faded.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, noticing her sister's diminished joy.

"I had to leave a heated meeting. People are wanting the gates to open, but I can't bring myself to do that right now."

"Why were they closed?"

"That's what they keep asking." Elsa sighed and looked down at the plush grass. "Papa had his reasons, and I just feel like I should still uphold those reasons. Why are they questioning that? I am their future queen! They don't trust my decisions just because I'm still a child to them."

"Nineteen years makes you an adult. Sixteen years makes **_me_** a child still." Anna rationalized, making her sister smile a little from her attempt at cheering her up.

"Try explaining that to them. I wish Georg wasn't feeling so ill. _He_ respects my wishes! He'd shut them down. They just keep yelling down each others throats, then they yell down mine, but our parents taught us to never yell. Nothing get's done that way."

"Well, if a bunch of old men are yelling at you, I think you should yell back. Who knows it might just shock them into silence when they find out you have a voice."

"I'd love to, trust me, but it's just not appropriate."

"Then I'll do it. If you don't want the gates open, then they shouldn't even consider trying to change your mind." Anna said angrily and began to storm off to the doors leading back into the castle.

"Anna! Where are you going?" Elsa turned around to go catch up with her.

"To tell them off for you! I'm not trying to one up you at all, I just don't need them making you feel so unimportant."

"But that's supposed to be my job! Standing up for you."

"Well, looks like to tables have turned my friend!"

"You don't even know where you're going Anna." Elsa stated plainly and Anna slowed down a little, but then her face brightened with an idea and she pushed onward.

"Oh yeah, well I bet he knows!" She retorted and pointed over to the guard that still stood by the door like he promised. He opened the door for them to come inside, even though they were still a little way off.

"You're not really serious about this are you?"

"Elsa." Anna huffed and slowed down and Elsa stopped with her, both of them catching their breath a bit. "I can see the bags under your eyes clear as the sun above us. Let me do something for you. Even if this is the only thing you ever let me do for you, please let me do it. Arendelle is my kingdom too! I should get a say as well!"

"I just wish you'd tell me what you're going to say exactly."

"That I don't want the gates open either." Anna said thoughtfully.

"What?" Elsa's eyes widened with surprise.

"I want whatever you want. If this is what you want then I'll make them keep those gates closed." Anna said earnestly.

"You'd really do that for me?" Elsa's heart fluttered a little.

"Of course. You're my sister, and I'm your right hand remember?" Their song they made up all those years ago came to mind and she giggled.

"Okay." Elsa relented with a smile and Anna jumped in the air, laughing in triumph, then headed off towards the door again making Elsa run to catch up with her again.

"Your highness." The guard honored them, and Anna came to a halt to recognize his remark.

"Where is that meeting being held at?" She asked out of breath.

"Why in the main meeting room of course."

"Thank you!" She took off again full speed, Elsa far behind begging her to slow down. Anna was a very fine runner, extremely lithe and fast. She never heard the pleas and continued on turning at the corner, then went on straight for a little to turn at another corner, with Elsa straining to keep up, stitches flaring at her sides. Then when Anna reached the door to the room, she took a few big breaths and knocked on the door calmly, and it opened by another guard and in she strolled.

"Gentlemen, since you all have thought it right to exclude me from this meeting I am going to invite myself in." This whole regal atmosphere sprouted out from her as her words spewed forth like silk, all of it sounding displaced, but very enticing at the same time. Elsa finally came in, a little ragged, just after Anna finished her announcement.

"I hear that you want the gates open, is that correct?" Anna went on saying with her foreign sounding, velvet tongue.

"Yes princess. We all believe it's time for the people to come back in! We think they deserve a festival of some type." A tall man with a big belly said.

"You can throw a festival anywhere! Why does it have to be here?" Elsa stayed at the door, praying that nothing becomes ugly. Just being in the room again sent the ice inside flowing through her again, and she felt it threaten the ends of her fingers and toes.

"To show the people of Arendelle that you and your sister have not abandoned them. Open the gates! Let them in! They miss their king and queen too."

Anna's heart fell to her stomach. That's exactly how she felt about Elsa shutting her out. Did the people, _her_ people, really feel the same way?

"Well, if Elsa does not want them opened, then that's it. They aren't going to open." She said with an air of finality, fighting against the dissonance swirling in her head. "This is my kingdom too, and I think my sister and I know what we're doing when we say, let's keep them closed a little while longer. We still have our own gates inside to open first before we open ourselves to the people."

The room went silent. Anna's words had a magical, powerful effect on everyone that made them all reflect on their actions earlier. The men all blushed from the embarrassment of their loud, childish, bantering that caused Elsa to almost go into a panic attack. Elsa felt pinpricks at the end of her nose and her eyes itched as tears started welling up, but only because she was so proud of her little sister. She wasn't sad, she was just so, so proud. Anna was beginning to understand.

Finally, they were getting somewhere.

* * *

**Okay... So in the movie, when the sisters are talking during the party Elsa is as complete ease, while Anna is the one who feels awkward. This led me to believe that they had meaningful conversations in the past that Elsa treasured and thought about all the time to be closer to her sister while Anna went on about her business fighting off being bored all the time and never thought much about them or else she'd get sad and just miss her sister more. That's what inspired this chapter. Yeah, Elsa is a little out of character, but I based her attitude on mine from when I'm trying to stave away panic attacks. I will do anything to make myself happy, and that's what Elsa did here. she pushed away her stress and just became happy.**


End file.
